Untitled Zombie's
by Uchiha Girl 1221
Summary: The world has ended. Yeah, ended you heard me. And I'm not really sure how many people are left. But. If you're reading this. I'm not one of them anymore. Zombies. Meaning shooting and flesh eating gore without detail.


UG1221: Um... Hi guys its-a me! Not Mario. Um This was basically a nightmare I woke with about two weeks ago. I'm satisfied with my end result though this is kind of short. Enjoy what my fucked up imagination spewed at me in the middle of the night. T.T

* * *

Untitled

Blue eyes stared out of a bedroom window, the sun was just beginning to set, the perfect time to be preparing for another long night. The doors and windows on the first floor had been properly boarded against any threat to get inside, but for some odd reason a dreaded feeling itched in the back of her head. Her only comrade had left the day before for supplies with promises to be back within an hour and she had yet to return, bitten or otherwise. The apocalypse had started on a small scale. Someone had fallen into nuclear waste somewhere in the Midwest and from there it had escalated. Zombies had been created now they were wandering around like it was an all you could eat flesh buffet.

Of course, the human race couldn't get lucky though, the zombies that had been created were technically dead, in fact they rotted as time went on, slower than a corpse but just as nasty. They still had intelligence though, and unfortunately they were often smarter as zombies then they were as people, and with no conscience to hinder the hunger for flesh it didn't matter if it were your own daughter, she'd tear you to pieces and then move on.

When the first signs of movement came on the horizon the girl, checked her scope, it was one of the few animals left alive, a deer maybe. She sighed and leaned back, attempting to relax, there hadn't been a sighting in days. No use for what little ammo she had left for the shotgun turned sniper rifle. In ways she was relieved, and in others it meant that Lisa had taken whatever had attacked her down with her. Quietly she reclined in her chair and closed her eyes for a few moments before checking the scope again. Still nothing.

Slowly she got up and started toward the door, pausing only to look at the pictures she had managed to keep from life before. There was one of her and her boyfriend, Shawn, he had disappeared with his older brother Dylan and her adopted brother Damon nearly three weeks ago leaving her and Lisa behind. There was a group picture of the five playing video games or cheering that was less than six months old. It was a nice thought, once upon a few months ago the only zombies she had to shoot were on a T.V screen.

The sound of a breaking glass drew her attention away from the pictures. Someone was in the house. Karen drew her pistol and quietly opened the door. There were no more noises, slowly she moved down the stairs, her back to the wall and making sure to skip the few squeaky steps. Whatever had got in had gotten in through the trap door, which is where the vase had broken, she noted. The house was big though, and it would take a while to clear the entire expanse. Quickly she whipped around a corner and found herself aiming directly at her dead-boyfriend's forehead.

"Now…. That isn't a very nice way to greet a loved one, is it Karen?" he asked, his voice low and raspy from misuse.

She screamed and turned to run away from him, she had to get out and she had to get away from him. He grinned as she ran, the skin around his lips cracking and bleeding a little as the muscles protested. His once handsome face was distorted from the decay that had started to eat at him. His green-grey eyes had lost their luster and his pale skin had taken a waxen look. His brother and sister were somewhere in the house, as well as Damon. They had all returned.

Karen was halfway through the house when she ran into something semi-solid. The gun went off when she landed on the floor, and a gravely laugh came from Dylan's throat at the horror struck look on her face. Tears had begun to race down her face as she aimed for his head and unloaded two rounds. They both missed the man and he lunged for her, the rotten but sharp teeth already grinding for a taste of her flesh and blood. Karen rolled out of the way and ran, veering into the downstairs bedroom. Making sure to lock the door behind her. Soft, sure footsteps echoed from the bathroom behind her and she immediately unlocked the door and bolted, running back toward the only door that had a hammer near it. Naturally the hammer was gone.

She paused for a moment before a soft clicking noise drew her attention, Damon was sitting against the counter, his dark brown eyes transfixed on the pulse that was beating erratically in her throat.

"Little sister, if you're looking for the hammer," his voice was low, and almost as it was when he was alive," Then I suggest you shoot us all before we kill you, Shawn is guarding the trap door, and we'll be after you as fast as you can shoot him. And we all know you couldn't kill all of us, much less Shawn without running in front of the next moving car you see."

She shuddered as he began to jerkily walk toward her, swinging the hammer slowly, almost lazily. A soft whimper started low and then intensified with every step he took. Finally Karen moved, bolting for another room in the farthest corner of the house. No one was in her way this time when she slammed and locked the door. The flimsy wooden expanse wouldn't keep them out for long, not with Damon and his hammer and they all knew where everything was; her last stand as a human was going to take place here, in a house that never belonged to her and by people she _loved and trusted_.

The tears and sobs had yet to stop as she curled up in the bath tub, making sure her clip was fully loaded as the first crash of the hammer fell against the door. She was almost calm as she waited for them to break through the door. Lisa was through first, and she moved for Damon to unlock the door. The first round fired lodged itself into Damon's leg, and then the second into Shawn's shoulder. She smiled bitterly as sharp teeth dug into her ankle, and her last shot, or so she thought, was aimed into her own skull as teeth dug into her ankle and thigh instead _click. The gun was fucking empty! _She screamed, and the sounds echoed for miles along with the laughter of corpses happy with another meal, and soon, a new companion.

* * *

I don't know whether to tell you to review or blow my brains out. DX


End file.
